


I was given a breath of life and gave it to my Love

by Ramadiii



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Happy Ending, Stefan and Rebekah are human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramadiii/pseuds/Ramadiii
Summary: Thanks to Dalia's sacrifice Rebekah and Stefan get their happily ever after.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot following the events in my TVD-fic For you my Love. Can also be read separately. Enjoy!

 

Corvallis, Oregon, 2015 

“Stefan, are you almost ready? You're going to be late for work.” Rebekah called from her designated seat on the couch in the livingroom, while flipping through the channels with a tub of ice cream on her big pregnant belly.   
“I'm ready, I'm ready.” Stefan walked down the stairs, completely focused on tying his tie, much to the satisfaction of his wife. “Look, can you help me with this? You know I can't quite seem to get it right in the mornings.” He walked over to the couch and knelt in front of the blonde.   
“I know, Stefan. I know.” Rebekah smiled as she leaned forward slightly, tying the knot on the tie perfectly before giving him a peck on the lips.   
“What was that for?” He asked with a happy smile on his face, not quite yet standing up to admire the view some more.   
“For wearing a tie when you don't really need to.” Rebekah bit on her lower lip slightly, causing Stefan's smile to reach the 'grin-stage'.   
“Well, I know how much you love ripping it off at the end of the day.” He leaned forward, close enough so their noses were touching. “And I'd do anything to keep you happy.”   
“I know you do.” Rebekah's eyes were shining with happiness. “And that's why I love you.” She kissed him softly on the lips before telling him to go to work or the boss would fire him.   
To which he gladly pointed out to her that he was the boss but she just waved him off with a smile nonetheless as she went back to her ice cream-eating and tv-watching. 

Being human again had not been easy for them at first. There was so much to get used to, like not being able to compel whomever they wanted to anymore, not being able to use vampire-speed and not being at the top of the food-chain anymore. 

But to get away from the drama that was Mystic Falls they had decided to move. Rebekah had accumulated a fortune big enough to run several small countries and finally being able to use it on something she was truly going to enjoy the blonde had gone a little crazy with the spending. 

Not that Stefan minded though, she let him be a part of every purchase if he so pleased which was a little strange for her but he'd put it down to it being her human side. Maybe it was less controlling than her vampire one. 

They had gotten a nice little house in a quiet little town where there was, as far as they were concerned, no such thing as vampires, werewolves, witches, hybrids or Originals. There they lived a quiet little life that actually suited them both.   
Stefan had finally gotten to use him old veterinarian degree, from the 90's but still valid, and with Rebekah's funding, they'd taken over the old clinic to restore it to its former glory which Stefan was now running.   
Rebekah had also gotten a job, not wanting to just stay at home every day, as a cheerleading-coach at the local high-school which she loved very much. 

And now they were expecting their first child, a boy just like Dalia had predicted. Rebekah had already asked Stefan about baby names and he had agreed that Kol was a good name, but most likely their son's name would have a different spelling. 

They were happy. Just like they had always wanted, happy and with a baby on the way it seemed as if life couldn't get any better for them. 

They both got what they wanted in the end, something they had a golden eyed Goddess and a determined Original to thank for. 


End file.
